Just Dinner
by VanishRain
Summary: Hacker may not always be up on the latest gossip going around the Hoover but he knows a lie when he sees one. That dinner? It is so much more. COMPLETE.


"You wanted to see me, sir?" Booth hesitantly stepped into Hackers' office, glancing down at his watch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

He knew he shouldn't have played that last game of solitaire but who knew that would turn into him standing here, ten minutes before he was supposed to be at the Jeffersonian for an impromptu meeting.

She was going to kill him… or at least brutally maim him. He was betting on death.

"Have a seat." Hacker looked up from his computer and nodded, "I know it is Friday but I was told you did not have your son this weekend and…" Hacker looked up from his folder at the dazed agent before him, clearly his mind was elsewhere.

"You don't have him, do you?"He glared, shuffling the papers before him.

"No Sir, I don't." He blinked once, gripping the chair tighter to keep from fidgeting.

"Okay, good." He pushed the manila folder forward, "Agent Booth I see that you…" He pushed a book off his desk and watched the startled agent jump slightly then look up in slight surprise as the sweat began to bead and room down his forehead.

"Got a date?" Hacker chuckled. He knew his best agent had not been on a date since he was transferred to D.C. and although he had not been single that long ever, Booth did have a stressful job and spending all his time with Temperance sure did put a hamper on finding a girlfriend.

The first day on the job he had heard from many sources about the office pool about when the two would go on their first date. He was assured they had gone on at least one date but when he meet Temperance and they both in fact adamantly denied any remote feelings, he put his money on next year.

He glanced down at his calendar smugly and made a note to sign up Booth for the dating service he had used so many years ago. 'Maybe it will help him with his tension' Hacker smiled as he mused in his head, 'and it will leave Temperance up for the taking.'

"Just meeting Bones for dinner." Booth readjusted in his seat and grimaced, looking down at his watch once more, "She just hates for me to be late especially when it is raining. She hates getting wet waiting for me." He resumed flattening his tie and tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Tell Temperance I said hello." He smirked, although he had not known the partners that long he knew when a man was trying to impress a woman and the man before him was just dripping nerves and sex.

"Oh I will make sure of it, Sir." Booth grimaced before flipping the folder open, "You wanted to see me about my tactical training?"

"I was wondering if you could come in tomorrow to help a few cadets that seem to be falling behind the others." Hacker glanced down at the notes before him, "Mathews and Scott."

"Yeah… sure…" Booth lightly smiled, resuming his stare at the clock, "Can I go now?"

Before Hacker had a chance to answer Booth was already in the doorway, feverously dialing on his phone.

"Yes…" Hacker nodded. "But I…"

"See you Monday." Booth smiled as he bolted out of the office toward his own.

With a frown Hacker leaned back in his chair.

"Well there goes that present." He leaned forward, making two dark lines through the note he had just made, "I wonder if he knows it's a date."

In that second he glanced up to see Booth jogging by, pitifully clenching daisies.

"I know Bones… I know what being punctual means but I got stuck with some paperwork… oh of course I have already left the Hover…" He heard bellowing down the hall.

"Yep," Hacker smirked, "it's a date."

Pulling out a bottle of scotch out of his top drawer, he unscrewed the top and sighed.

"Looks like it is just you and I tonight." He took a long swig of the liquid before leaning back in his chair and propping up his feet on his table. "I wonder if I ever had a chance." He mused out loud, letting the alcohol encompass what he had always know.

He never had a chance. She had been taken all along.

She was always his.


End file.
